


Issues

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is temporarily turned into a girl and wants to have sex with his boyfriend, but Derek...has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games challenge "Fandom Tropes". I went with gender swap. This got a bit angsty but still smutty.

"I want you to fuck me."

Confused, Derek stares at him...her...Shit.

"What?"

Stiles rolls his eyes--doesn't matter that he's temporarily stuck in a girl's body, he's calling himself he--and strips his top over his head.

There's a bra, purple and lacy and with wires that are digging into his boobs, because Lydia dragged him to the mall for clothes and he can never say no to her.

"You fucked me two nights ago, you can fuck me now."

"Um..."

Reaching behind himself, Stiles fiddles with the hooks, twisting the fabric back and forth and turning red in the face. "Jesus, come get me out of this thing. I think the hooks are magically locked or something."

"Stiles," Derek begins with a sigh, then stares at the floor. "I can understand you wanting to explore your new body, but..." His face softens a bit, a tiny hint of sadness in his eyes as he lifts them for a moment, "I want the real you."

Deflating, Stiles stops tugging on the bra, and kneels on the couch next to his boyfriend. "I'm here, Derek, the real me."

Derek flushes and tries to look away, but Stiles catches his chin in small, slender fingers that have purple nails to match the underwear. "I don't...I'm not sure I can," he finally admits.

"Can I kiss you?" Suddenly, Stiles gets it. Derek's track record with women is horrible and after Kate...

His answer is a shrug of broad shoulders and Stiles sighs, but understands. "Okay. How about this, would you mind if I explored a bit myself?" 

One of the things Derek loves the most about their sex life is watching Stiles jerk off, and Stiles does know his boyfriend. He's not surprised when interest pops into his hazel eyes and he nods.

Smiling, Stiles turns slightly. "I still can't get this damn thing off." Derek laughs, and nimble fingers unhook the bra, leaving shivers on his skin. When he turns back, Derek's relaxing into the corner of the couch, eyes hooded slightly and one hand splayed across his lower stomach. Stiles grins mischievously. "Feel free to give yourself a hand, so to speak."

Derek rolls his eyes, but the bulge in his jeans grows just a bit as Stiles flings the bra onto the floor, then reclines back in the other corner of the couch and tugs up his skirt to reveal matching purple panties.

Really tiny purple panties.

One hand cupping a breast, the thumb rubbing his nipple, he uses the other to wriggle the panties down to his knees and spreads his legs as wide was he can.

The bulge in Derek's jeans grows.

Stiles licks his lips, then his finger, and experimentally places it at the top of his cleft. It's moist, warm, soft, and when he presses down, a tingle of pleasure goes through him. He's watched a lot of porn but he's never touched a girl outside of kissing and a bit of groping through clothes.

This is really different.

Eyes fixed on Derek's face, he slides his finger down and back up, again and again, swirling the tip around what has to be his clit because it's swelling and feels so good. He's getting wetter, his nipples hardening as he plays with them. Finally, he moves two fingers down to where the wetness is coming from and awkwardly pushes in. 

It's tight and hot.

"Do you like it?" Derek asks, voice husky, eyes dark, and his cock is fully erect and trapped.

"Yeah," Stiles breathes, "But, I want to see you, too. Take it out, fuck your hand." His voice rises to a squeal as his fingers touch some spot inside himself that has him jerking and shoving in a third as his thumb presses hard to his clit. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

As he babbles, he watches Derek pull out his hard cock, watches him strip it fast, pre-cum dripping over his fingers. Stiles' hips bounce a bit. He abandons his tits and shoves a fourth finger into his cunt, fucking himself on them as his free fingers pinch his clit.

He comes, a huge shudder of pleasure and heat and wetness. Muscles he didn't know girls had clench around his fingers and he gasps and pants for air, sweat rolling down between and beneath his breasts. 

Wow.

As Stiles collapses, Derek comes hard into his hand, and murmurs, "Do it again."

Stiles' fingers thrust...

End


End file.
